


Mating for Dummies

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Graves is a bit desperate.





	

“He just does. Not. Get. It.”   
  
Jacob, naked arms covered in flour up to his elbows, kneading a fresh patch of niffler-bread-dough, sent the whining Graves - the real one, not GG, thank you very much, they’d saved him about a year ago, around the same time Jacob had gained his memories back - a sympathetic look.   
  
Graves sighed and popped another raisin into his mouth, chewed and sent Jacob another miserable look and sighed as he realized he had spread flour all over his own new coat.   
  
“Jacob, what’s a man supposed to do if the one he wants to make a move on recognizes and knows like a dozen mating dances of creatures, but not when he’s flirted with?”   
  
Jacob looked up from his dough and jokingly suggested, “Perform a mating dance?”   
It had taken him a while to get used to the apparent normality of same-sex couples in the magic world, but hey, he’d been in the army and Percival Graves was one positively smitten bloke.   
  
Graves, who’d just popped another raisin into his mouth, stared at Jacob like he’d just solved the secret of life, then dropped his shoulders.   
“But I don’t know any!”   
  
“I do!” Jacob grinned while he formed nifflers. “The erumpent one.”   
He found himself face to face with Graves so fast the other must have apparated.   
  
“You need to show me!” And Graves shook Jacob’s shoulders.   
  
“You’re rather desperate I take it?” Jacob teased, but he nodded anyway. “Help me with the nifflers and we can shove the table over and I will show you!”   
  
  
He’d been covered in flour, stripped of his coat, had dough in his hair, but hell, if Percival hadn’t mastered the weird moves Jacob had showed and explained to him!   
He also had a rather huge bruise on his rump, but yes, he was ready.   
  
  
Newt sent a very sceptical look to Graves as the man stayed back after everyone else had left the suitcase and bid him a good night.   
  
But then Graves did the most astounding thing.   
He began to move.

To be precise, the man began to move like Newt himself had done on a few occasions to charm the erumpent back into the suitcase.   
Newt sent a look over his shoulder, just to make sure there was no erumpent at all.   
There was none.   
Newt looked back at the impeccably dressed Graves, now rolling on the floor, and then he slowly caught on.   
There was no erumpent to charm, but just now Graves lay on his side and kicked his leg in the most erumpent charming manner and snorted in the most lewd fashion for an erumpent.   
But if there was no erumpent, that only left one conclusion!   
  
Newt had been told he would be awful to catch on if someone made the moves on him and probably only a mating dance would help.   
  
Newt nodded, in this moment, right now as Graves looked over his shoulder, smoldering and wriggling his butt in the most erumpent fashion, Newt agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Percival almost let out a whoop as Newt crouched down and reciprocated in kind with his own mating dance.   
They ended up laughing in a heap on the floor, sharing their first kiss.   
  
Years later they would tell the story to Queenie’s and Jacob’s grandkids, making them giggle a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I would be in heaven if anyone would draw dancing Graves. ^.^


End file.
